Shaking Things Up 2
by Hiro Konobu
Summary: Now this is the true sequel to the first Tokyo Mew Mew fic I ever did, this focuses on the kids of the mews from the earlier fic.


Shaking Things Up 2

By Hiro Konobu

Ch. 1: Obligatory Long Intro Chapter

"It's me Hiro Konobu welcoming you to the true sequel of my first ever Tokyo Mew Mew fic Shaking Things Up…obviously this will have some spoilers and jokes to said fic so I suggest reading that first before you read this one, so let's start the fic, and as always I only own my fics."

(A/N: Now after the events of the first Shaking Things Up we see that life for some time just went by, and most of you know the rest, besides this a sequel so enjoy the fic.)

(We start off with a recap of what went on 16 years ago all reported on TV)

"Now we remember what happened with the "Great Onaga and Shujinko Incident" around 16 years ago now don't we Juanita?" The guy on the TV said with an emphasis on Juanita.

"I don't know exactly what you mean, besides it's been so long since we dealt with it Jack." Juanita said to her partner.

"Well see this person known as Shujinko had went all the way to Japan just to mimic his little bit of summoning Onaga from his MK: Deception game…hey the author of this fic thought it would be funny sixteen years ago…anyway it included lots of references to various video games as well as a guy getting turned into girl, who ultimately would save us…"

(Before the report was finished a certain someone we all know so well from the first version of this story pops up and turns the TV off.)

"I think we basically know what happened with that already even if they do that every four years don't we Orange." Some larger figure said over the kid.

"Hey I was watching that mom!" Orange said with a somewhat loud tone.

"Well we need you to do something for you me and your father Orange." Orange's mom said

"What is it…oh maybe its more, name related foods or something that you need me to get you from the store." Orange said with a sarcastic tone.

"Orange don't try to get sarcastic with me, look just go down to the Black Hole Market and pick up some milk, apple juice, and some cereal…I found that we were out of them earlier this morning." Orange's mom said

"Ok I will but are you sure that this isn't some lame move to get this story moving along?" Orange said

"Of course it isn't, besides when I was cooking breakfast earlier, and confusing the readers…I noticed we were out of the three things I mentioned earlier, oh yeah now go before this drags on any further." Orange's mom said while Orange had left for the store, and she went back into the kitchen.

"So what was that for any way Tomato?"

"I really don't know Pie, for some reason a lot of plot holes were left open, like how we even have a child." Tomato said.

"I think the fact of how we got married I think would confuse people too…wait that happened around sixteen years ago." Pie said as he remembered that day.

"Yeah I do too even if this fic is possibly going to be littered with plot holes and references to lots of things." Tomato said before sitting down.

(Now we skip over to where Orange is at walking to the store in sort of like a thought process trying to explain this story)

Oh hello I guess I have to introduce myself now don't I? Well my name is Orange Kanzaki age eleven; my name however was originally just Orange. I was told it was just Orange till I was five maybe it's just some lame name joke that's been overused many times before. Then again my orange-brownish hair makes it fit with my name regardless and the brown pants, shoes and orange shirt fit a little better. Just then one of his friends shows up.

"Hey Orange where are you off to?" The girl said in a somewhat excited mood.

"Hey Cucumber I'm just going to this store known as the Black Hole Market." Orange said to his long green haired basic dress-wearing friend.

Oh yeah another thing I forgot to mention my friend Cucumber Shirogane age ten, Lettuce's and Ryou's daughter we've actually been very close friends for a while since we were six, she's mostly shy and intellectual and wears glasses like her mother (Though the author will most like make her OOC) and her father somehow still owns this café known as café mew mew I hear it looks girly for a guy to own something like it.

"Oh here's the store, you know Cucumber I can sense the that there may be a lot of references to "Advance Wars" that might get played out while were in here." Orange said with some thought.

"Well I'd guess so with a name like Black Hole Market it just has to be expected...or not at all." Cucumber said while trying to be funny and she and Orange entered the store. "So what did your parents tell you to get exactly?" Cucumber said to Orange.

"They just told me to get milk, apple juice, and cereal." Orange said while walking and finding some milk.

"I see." At this point she notices someone, "Hey isn't girl over there that Pepper girl over there?" Cucumber said while pointing to some girl with her parents.

"Oh hello Orange I almost didn't see you there oh well I guess that happens when you're not rich as me." The girl said to Orange.

"Pepper do you have to needlessly remind us of how rich you are?" Orange said somewhat distressed at Pepper.

"Why yes I do, its kind of a prerogative for rich people to do stuff like that." Pepper said sarcastically.

"So what your saying is that you can make lots of money simply saying the words Gold Rush?" Orange said to Pepper.

"Why yes I can…Gold Rush." As soon as she says that a briefcase full of money pops in her hand as well as a paper that says a person named Colin just sued her for technique infringement.

"Look lets just go before we get a lawsuit from Nintendo and Intelligent Systems." Cucumber said while she and Orange left to find the apple juice.

Now to explain Pepper she's basically the nine-year-old blue haired, reasonably snobbish daughter of Mint and Kish also the youngest of our so-called group truthfully I really don't know that much about her.

"Hey Orange I found the apple juice you were looking for." Cucumber said while holding a plastic jug full of apple juice in fact she trips although she drops the juice nothing spills though.

I think I forgot to mention that my friend is kind of clumsy. "Cucumber are you okay?" Orange said to his friend while helping her out.

"Yes I am thanks for helping me off the ground too Orange." Cucumber said as she got up while was hiding a blush very well.

"Your welcome now let's go find the cereal." When Orange had said that they see that ironically the cereal was in the same isle as the juice they pick it up. "Now that was ironic…" Now they both head towards the checkout line where they see Zakuro and her daughter Grapefruit.

"Hey Zakuro how are you, and what are you doing here?" Cucumber said

"I'm fine just buying some snack stuff so my daughter Grapefruit would have something to eat when I'm not around, and say be sure to say hi to Tomato and Lettuce for me okay. Zakuro said to Cucumber and Orange.

"Say why is Grapefruit being so quiet?" Orange asks Zakuro.

"I really don't know but for some reason she always seems to warm up to me however I don't why." Zakuro said to the two. Now after this was done they had all paid for their stuff we saw Orange and Cucumber walking towards his house.

Now to explain that quiet girl Grapefruit well she's mostly like her mom when she was growing up as I was told, but who could she looks almost like her mom except her eyes for some reason are more purple than blue.

"So Cucumber what do you say we head over to Cookie and Cream's house after I drop these groceries off." Orange said to his friend while he nears his home.

"Sure I'll just wait for you outside." Cucumber said waiting outside while Orange went inside his house.

"Hey what smells in here? It smells like someone cut some cheese in here." Orange said as he noticed the smell was a little different as he entered his home.

"Sorry son apparently your father had some Brussels sprouts, I hear that they produce the smelliest farts…" Tomato said while wearing a gas mask over her face.

"Okay I have the stuff you needed so I'm just going to Cookie and Cream's house with Cucumber right now ok." Orange said while walking slowly out of his house and into an eventual plot hole as we see Orange and Cucumber at Cookie and Cream's house.

"You know I get this weird felling to crack a Sonic based joke on one of the characters." Cucumber said as she was trying to hold back a laugh while knocking on a door.

"Hold it in, Cucumber we have to try and get this chapter done even if it's taking longer than expected…" Orange said as Cookie and Cream came out of the door

"Hey Cucumber, hello Orange how are you two today?" Cream said

Now Cream is only somewhat like her mom as her hair was longer and black however she seems to act a little more mature for her age…I honestly can't remember anything else about her.

"Likewise from what my sister said…" Cookie said after his sister

Now Cookie here really hated his father after he left his mom though he ended with some traits from his mother…again I don't know him too well.

"Well me and Cucumber are doing fine even after an unnecessary factual fart joke earlier." Orange said with a humorous tone to his voice.

"So what now?" Cream said while shrugging.

"Well I was thinking of heading down too café mew mew for a bit." Cookie said

"Have you asked the others if they had wanted to come?" As Cream asked her brother.

"I have, the rest of the group will be there as well including Pudding and Taruto's daughter that the author will probably forget to mention." Cookie said

(Now we skip to around 26 minutes later where we see the whole gang at café mew mew)

"You know I wonder why we used a plot hole to get to café mew mew?" Orange said as he ponders what went on.

"I'm guessing to advance the plot even though he can't keep something constantly funny." Pepper said

"I still think the author is just lazy and can't write a good story without some level of humor." Cucumber said as Grapefruit just nodded.

"I honestly don't why I think the author just hates me cause he wont let me get a cool explanation on my character. Na No Da." Banana said as she further bad mouths the author.

(A/N: Ok! Orange say her monologue so she can stop bad mouthing me.)

8Banana Fong the daughter of Pudding and Taruto, yet again I don't know much about her except she loves the color yellow like her mom and is mostly childlike and also says Na No Da a lot like her mom.

"Well we are here, now where is that brother of mine?" Cream asked searching for her brother.

(Meanwhile in a backroom in café mew mew)

"Now I know that I'm a direct relative of Ryou or Keiichiro but I should be able to do the same, besides it shouldn't always be the direct relative to create new mews in a fic like this." Cookie said as he flipped a switch.

(We skip right back to the main room and see a statue of a cat glowing)

"Say that's strange why is that cat glowing…and why do I feel like there's an earthquake going around?" Orange said as he started to feel strange before sort of blacking out, and waking up in a weird space like thing. "Weird I could have sworn I was at that café earlier, and what's that glowing thing I see shaped like the form of a cat?" As he said that the glowing thing he mentioned earlier entered his body…okay soon the gang was about to wake up, however Orange would be in for a nasty surprise…next chapter.

End Ch. 1

"If this chapter seemed stupid forgive me I really couldn't think of anything else to start the story aside from that grocery bit I'll try to make it funnier and develop some bad guys as time rolls along, and possibly ask for beta readers.


End file.
